Always
by PrettyLittleKiller99
Summary: Camp Half Blood is under attack. Percy/Annabeth, Rated M because I'm paranoid. Lemons  Not real bad ones  Nico is going around stealing everyones most prized possessions. What's Percy's? And what will he do to get it back?
1. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series… even though I wish I did.

**A/N: This is my Second fic, constructive criticism is accepted and highly appreciated, but if you don't like the story, don't read it. **

-GabbyGonz

Percy POV

High School. The worst 4 years of your life. I was in the middle of my history classroom, looking out the window, when I saw it. A "she", actually. The girl looked like she had been crying because her eyes were all puffy. She was actually really pretty. She had stormy gray eyes, flowing, blonde hair with a gray streak running through it. Wait a second…. With a gray streak running through it! I knew that girl! I had a streak just like it after holding up the sky. And, as a matter of fact, she was my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.

"Mr. Jackson?" My teacher, Ms. West **(A/N I made the name up) **said.

"Yes?" I asked, snapping back into reality.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Actually…" I had to go outside and see what was wrong with her. "I stabbed myself with my pencil. May I go was it off in the bathroom?"

"Are you bleeding?" She asked.

"Yes. Loads!" I replied, knowing it would get me out of the classroom.

"Hurry along then." She said quickly, turning pale. Ms. West hated blood.

Thank the Gods there were no security guards patrolling the back entrance to the school. I opened the door and hurried outside, towards the girl. She was still in the same spot, her face buried in her hands, crying uncontrollably.

"Annabeth?" I asked. Annabeth looked up at me. It was so good to see her.

"Percy?" She whispered. She ran up to me and flung her arms around my neck. I hugged her back. But, this hug seemed more passionate than others; as if I was the only thing she had left.

She buried her face in my shoulder and began crying again. I stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. After she calmed down, I pulled away to look at her face. Those stormy gray eyes were looking at me with an expression that I couldn't spell out. Pain, Sadness, Excitement, all mixed into one. She had a deep gash on her right cheek, as if she had just came from a battle. She was dressed in her orange Camp Half-Blood shirt with her clay-beaded necklace on; along with the owl earrings I had given her for her 16th birthday. We were 17 now, together for a year, and I have to say, it has been the best year of my life.

"What happened?" I asked, holding her chin up to get a better look at her cut.

"Camp Half-Blood is under attack. Hades sent a dozen Hellhounds in search of Nico." She said quietly. She was weak, and needed to rest. "Chiron told me and Grover to find help. So far, I haven't found anyone except you."

"Why is Hades looking for Nico?" I asked, desperate for information. But, Annabeth was weak; I needed to get her home.

"Do you think you can walk to my house from here, it's only a few block down?" I asked.

"With your help, I think I can." She said with a smile. Gods how much I loved her! I put my arm around her waist, and her arm around my neck. I pulled her close, never wanting to let her go. We headed towards my house.

"So how have you been?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Better. My dad got a job offer in Canada (**A/N: Don't know why I chose CAN) **But I told him I didn't want to go, so I am staying in Camp Half-Blood all year round." She said. "How about you?"

"My Mom is great. She's happy, especially now that her and Paul are engaged. Me, better now that I'm with you." I smiled, looking at her. She smiled back.

We arrived at my apartment, but I had to use the spare key, since I had left my backpack in the classroom. Remember, I was going to the "bathroom". I opened the door and walked inside.

"Mom? Paul?" I called. No answer. "Guess no one is back from work yet." I helped Annabeth to the couch, and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean her gash. I also grabbed a bit of Nectar and Ambrosia from the first aid kit.

"Here, drink this." I said, handing her the Nectar and Ambrosia. I cleaned her gash while she did so, sitting beside her on the couch.

"Thanks." She said looking up at me. I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Just glad your OK." I replied.

She sat up, and I put my arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on my shoulder. We just sat there in silence, and it was nice. Before I knew it she had fallen asleep. I picked her up, bridal style, and laid her on my bed. I decided that I would take the couch and Annabeth could have my bed. It was only a two-bedroom apartment, and Mom and Paul already occupied one.


	2. Dreams and Questions

My mom got home around six. Let me just say this, she wasn't happy about finding my girlfriend in my bed. The conversation went something like this:

Mom: What is Annabeth doing in your bed?

Percy: Long story

M: Were you guys doing…it?

P: No

M: Then why is she in your bed?

P: You really want to know?

M: Perseus tell me right now!

P: I found her crying, and she was hurt, so I brought her back here to rest. Camp Half Blood is under attack, so Chiron sent her and Grover to look for help. I snuck out of school-

M: You snuck out of school!

P: Mom! Annabeth was hurt! Anyways, now she's sleeping I my bed because I told her to since she needed to sleep.

M: Oh… that was long.

P: Told you!

Paul got home at around eight and asked the same thing. But, this time, the conversation went like this:

Paul: Why is Annabeth in your bed?

Percy: Ask Mom.

I went to sleep at around ten. But, as I was getting ready to got to bed. Annabeth woke up yelling. I was at her side at once.

"It's OK." I told her "I'm here." I took her in my arms and stoked her hair. She started crying again.

"I thought I lost you. In my dream, I lost you. You said you'd be right back, but you never came." She said in between sobs.

"Annabeth Chase," I said taking her face in my hands, "I love you and I will never, ever leave you. I will always come back, whether you like it or not." I told her.

"I know. I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She replied with a smile. I leaned down and kiss with such passion, that I knew we would be together forever. Her hands tangled with my hair, and my hands pushed her closer to me from behind. Our tongues fought for entrance, but I let her win. I pushed her down on the bed, so I was on top, my arms holding me on top of her. She started tugging on the hem of my shirt, but I knew we were going to far.

"Annabeth…" I protested. I broke the kiss and she whimpered. " You need rest." I gave her one last kiss on the cheek, gently this time. She slipped under the covers, and I, on the other side.

"Good Night Annabeth." I said, while wrapping my arms around her.

"Good Night Percy." She replied, while resting her head on my chest.


	3. The Note

**A/N: Read and Review! I need some new ideas for the next few chapters and also ideas on how long it should be (because I could go on forever!) I'm trying a new format, with shorter paragraphs. Tell me how you like it.**

**-GabbyGonz**

Percy POV

When I woke up the next morning, Annabeth was by my side. All the events from yesterday came flooding back. Sneaking out of school (**A/N: Stay in school kids!),** finding Annabeth, conversation with Mom, etc.

I wrapped my arm around sleeping Annabeth. Her gash seemed to be pretty much healed. There was only a faint, pink line reminding us that it was still there. I kissed her gently on the cheek. She shifted position a little, but kept on sleeping.

I slid out of bed quietly, trying not to wake up Annabeth. I quick glance at the clock confirmed my thought that it was about 7 a.m. I walked into the kitchen, planning on getting breakfast ready, when I noticed a note on the counter.

_You never know what you love until it's gone _

_-N_

N? The only person I could think of was none other than the devil himself, Nico diAngelo. But, what did he mean? Was he talking about his older sister Bianca, who had died about 3 years ago? Or was he talking about something bigger than that? His mother, maybe? No. I didn't know, but I had a strange feeling I was going to find out.

I tried to push the note out of my head. At least for now, I didn't want to put anymore worry in Annabeth's head, especially after that dream last night. What I told her was true. I would always find a way to come back to her. No matter what happened, I would always find a way back home. And on that, I could swear on the River Styx.

Annabeth woke up about 15 minutes after I had found the note. Mom and Paul were already at work. I had already made breakfast for the two of us, served it, and covered hers with a napkin so it wouldn't get cold.

"Mornin' Wise Girl." I said with a smile. Surprisingly, her hair looked really beautiful, since she had just gotten up.

"Mornin' Seaweed Brain" She replied. The nicknames had stuck with us since the day we met. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl. Actually, they didn't sound that bad next to each other. Annabeth sat down at the table across from me. I poured her a glass of Orange Juice.

For the first we minutes, we ate in silence, but after a while, I broke it with a question.

"What's the plan?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she answered, confused.

"In terms of Camp. Are we going back to help with the battle, or are we going to try to hunt down Nico?" I was secretly hoping to hunt down Nico and tell him off for breaking into my house.

"I don't know. Can you contact Grover? We can ask him how things at camp are looking, he's bound to be back by now." I did exactly that. I closed my eyes, and tried to concentrate.

"_Grover…" I said in my mind_

"_Percy! I'm so glad we got in touch. Camp is under attack, we need your help Annab-" _

"_Grover! Chill. I know. Annabeth and I are at my house. We will be over as soon as possible!" I said_

"_Thanks Percy, see you so-" _

"_Grover? Grover? Hello?" I asked_

I opened my eyes. Something was not right.

"What did he say?" Annabeth asked with pleading eyes.

"We need to get to camp now!" I said. I ran to my Mom's room and tossed Annabeth her Camp shirt and a pair of my Mom's jeans. I hope she didn't mind. Mom washed them yesterday. Annabeth went into the bathroom to change.

I walked into my room and got my Camp shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed Riptide from the desk and stuck the pen/sword in my pocket. Next, I grabbed Annabeth's knife waited for her outside.

"Ready?" I asked when she came out. But, then I remembered my shield. The new one my half-brother Tyson made me. I ran to my room to get the shield.

"Ready?" I asked again. Annabeth looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few strands of hair in her face. Her Yankee cap lay on the top of her head. I handed her the knife.

"No." she said looking worried. To be honest, I wasn't ready either. I only knew one Hellhound and she was a handful. Imagine dozens! I took Annabeth's hand in mine and looked at her.

"No matter what, we are in this together." I told her. Then I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Let's go kill some Hellhounds." She said with a smile. Then we ran out the door, not knowing that would be the last time we saw my Mom's apartment.


	4. Battle

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just finished righting the next 4 chapters and I hope to have them uploaded ASAP! I also just saw the Addams Family on Broadway! Awesome! Gosh! 2012 is just around the corner. I changed the title because I realized that my story revolves around one word: Always. R and R! **

**-GabbyGonz**

Chapter 4 - At Camp

Percy POV:

Yes, you heard that correctly. We didn't know it would be the last time we saw my mom's apartment, at least not for a while.

We caught a cab up to the main street before the boundary-line of Camp Half-Blood, the boundary line of the mist, which prevented ordinary people from noticing the camp. Before we walked in, I took Annabeth's hand in mine, and together, we walked into Camp.

All Hell broke loose. Literally. There were Hellhounds everywhere, at least twenty of them. As we continued up the hill, however, the scenery didn't get any better. Bodies lay everywhere. The dead was scattered all around camp. Among them, we saw faces we recognized and many we did not.

Annabeth spotted her half sister Emily. Emily was thirteen years old, had dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes. Kind of like a combination of Annabeth and I. _Whoa, getting off topic, _I said to myself. Emily was leaning over something someone actually. As we came closer, we realized it was Emily's full brother, James (**A/N: Are gods not permitted to have more than one child from the same mortal? Well, I guess it isn't in my story. Take Nico and Bianca for example.) **

Annabeth took Emily into her arms, trying to comfort, but it didn't do much good. Emily was sobbing hysterically into Annabeth's shoulder. I rubbed Emily's back, trying to calm her down.

After about 15 minutes of trying to comfort Emily without success, I spotted Chiron in his wheelchair near the entrance to the Big House.

"Be right back." I whispered into Annabeth's ear. She only nodded; I guess she too was upset about James's death.

When I approached Chiron at the entrance to the Big House, I realized he was talking with Mr. D, the camp director. AKA: God of Grapes/Wine.

"Ah! Pansy Jefferson! Good to see you my boy." Mr. D greeted me with a clumsy pat on the back, before falling to the ground, into a deep sleep. How could I tell he had been drinking?

1. He called me Pansy Jefferson which was way more off than usual

2. He greeted me altogether

3. He's sleeping on the floor

"Chiron, Annabeth told me you need more fighters, well here I am!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm so the current situation. He did not answer.

"Chiron…?" I repeated. He winced.

"Oh sorry Percy, I'm just in a little pain. The Hellhounds got to me." He replied weakly.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" I said, but despite his injury, I needed information. "Could you please explain to me what is going here?" I asked.

"Hades has sent all these Hellhounds in search of Nico diAngelo. Rumor has it he has been stealing everyone's most prized possessions. Either by seriously wounding of just taking them and locking them away. For Hades, it was Persephone." I tensed. The most prized possession. The note. It all made sense now.

"Wait. Nico _stole_ a Goddess?" I asked.

"A minor one, but yes. And, no one knows where the boy is." Chiron replied.

"Poor Hades, having to deal with that awful mother of hers." I said with a smirk

The ground shook a little.

"Sorry Demeter." I mumbled.

"Percy, be careful of what you say about the Gods." Chiron advised me. But, I had stopped listening. Annabeth. That's what Nico meant his note. Something was going to happen to her; I could feel it. I had to protect her at all costs.

"Percy, are you alright?" Chiron asked.

"I need to find Annabeth. Feel better Chiron." And I sprinted out the door.

I checked in the Athena cabin, knowing she would be there. I didn't even bother knocking; I just barged in.

"Don't you know how to kno-" Emily trailed off when she realized it was me. Her eyes were red from crying. "Oh, sorry Percy."

"I'm so sorry about James." I told her while hugging her. When I released her, I spotted Annabeth on her bed with her laptop in her lap. I walked over to her bunk.

"Hey Wise Girl." I greeted her. "Watcha doing Beautiful?" She didn't even bother looking up.

"Research…" She mumbled. That girl studied too much. We were in a middle of a battle and she was towering over her computer. I crawled on the bed behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was looking at the blueprints of Mt. Olympus. She was helping redesign it after the Titan War last year.

"You need a break." I told her, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"5 more minutes _mom._" She said with a smile. I grabbed her hand and we walked out the cabin door, headed for a walk on the shore, when the unexpected happened.

We heard a scream and I turned around just in time to deflect a Hellhound leaping toward us, with a little help from Riptide. It disintegrated immediately.

Two more came from behind us. Annabeth was nowhere to be _seen. _But, I felt her breath on my neck. I knew the drill:

1. Distract the monster

2. Keep distracting monster

3. Annabeth stabs monster from behind

Only, this time thing went wrong. I felt it before I knew what happened. A burning sensation spread throughout my left leg. Blood spurted everywhere. In a matter a minutes, my whole body left as if it was on fire. I let out a yell.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth cry. But, her voice sounded distant. That was the last thing I heard.


	5. Worries

**A/N: NEW YEAR'S EVE. SRRY ITS SO SHORT! MY LAST UPLOAD OF 2011! Or maybe not…**

**-GabbyGonz**

Annabeth POV

The Hellhound clamped down on Percy's leg before I could stop it. But, I stabbed it quickly after and it disintegrated.

When I got to Percy's side, Marcus from Apollo cabin was already there. He was patching, stitching, and cleaning the room all at the same. It worried me though, his speed and calmness made me feel like he was used to it, that many have already been wounded. I little bit of guilt washed over me for leaving camp instead of helping defend it, but it quickly faded when Percy let out a moan. I stroked his cheek, he was slightly conscious, but it wouldn't last long.

The wound was really, really, really bad. His leg was bleeding like crazy. I'm surprised the Hellhound didn't bite off completely! But, thank the Gods it didn't. The wound was deep, I could tell just by looking at it.

"Please don't leave me. You said you never would." I said inbetween sobs. No. We wasn't going to die, we'd been through to much together for him to just leave.

After Marcus finished stitching up the wound, he and I (**A/N: Correct grammar?) **carried him to the Big House and laid him on the couch.

"I did the best work I could. The wound is pretty bad, but I know Percy, he'll make it through." Marcus said with a smile. I embraced him.

"Thank you so much!." I replied. I had to admit, Marcus was really cute. He was average height, brown eyes, hair and olive skin. He had a crush on me a couple of years back and even asked me out, but I turned him down for one person; Percy. Considering the circumstances, Marcus helped him out anyway and I was so, so, so grateful.

I calmed down a little and went to go sit next to Percy on the couch. I fed him a little bit of Ambrosia. He was now unconscious, but Marcus said he should be waking up any minute, and I wanted to be the first thing he was when he woke up.

As if on queue. Percy's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Seaweed Brain." I said with a smile and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Percy POV

When I woke up, my head was throbbing.

"What happened?" I asked Annabeth.

"Hellhound bit your leg." She said, stroking my cheek. I was then aware of the look of relief on her face. She had been worried. She had been afraid I wouldn't make it, that I would die. I sat up as best I could and sat her on her my lap.

"Annabeth. I will always come back." I said and kissed her on the forehead. "Always."


	6. Explanations

A/N: 9:01! 2 hours 59 minutes LEFT IN 2011!

-GabbyGonz

Percy POV

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a strange feeling. I threw some clothes on and went to find Annabeth. My leg was 1005 better now, thanks so Marcus. I had to thank him next time I saw him.

I passed the forest, only to see Grover and Juniper making out by a tree stump.

"Yea Grover!" I shouted from behind a tree. He looked up in surprise and I winked then ran off.

The whole scene I just saw sparked a new emotion in me. Except in Juniper's place was Annabeth and I, in Grover's. _Whoa. Again, off topic. Percy, you are getting hornier by the minute._

I began thinking. Annabeth and I were 17 almost 18 and we really did love each other, I was sure of it. I didn't think about it much, but I scribbled a note out, passed by the Athena cabin and slid it under the door, hoping Annabeth would pick it up and not one of her siblings.

Annabeth POV

"Annabeth, for you, from Percy." Emily yelled, handing me a note. Even though he had signed his name, I would know that messy handwriting anywhere.

I looked at the clock, 3 p.m. I dashed into the bathroom to fix my hair. I decided to leave it loose and tuck it behind my ears. I was not the kind of girl that cared what other people thought of me, but this was Percy, my boyfriend, the cutest guy in the world. (A/N: Too mushy? Let me know!). I threw on the owl earrings he had given me for my 16th birthday. And just in case, I took my knife.

I arrived at Percy's at exactly 3:10. Punctual as usual. I knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin and Percy opened the door almost immediately.

"Hey beautiful," he said with a grin and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I know it wasn't much of a complement, but at least it was something. Plus, he didn't seem to mind. "So what's up?" I asked.

"We need to talk." Oh Gods, I knew that look. It was the I'm-about-to-deliver-bad-news-and-your-not-going-to-like-it look.

"Oh Gods Percy. What did you do now?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing. It's about this note I got from Nico before we left for camp." He said.

"Which said…?"

" 'You never know what you love until it's gone.' " He mumbled. I turned pale and my stomach felt like it was turned upside down. Percy took my hand.

"Hey," he said, stroking my cheek, "don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to you, as long as I'm here." I looked into his sea green eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

I took his face into my hands and kissed him. His hands slowly made their way around my waist and mine, around his neck. It was pure bliss. We slowly made our way to the bed without ever parting for air.

Percy laid me on the bed and slowly crawled on top of me, supporting his wait with his arms.

Then, reality hit me. We were 17 years old, almost 18, but I didn't want to have kids yet.

"Percy…" He began sending kisses down my neck. "Percy, we can't have sex, not now at least." He stopped kissing me and reality seemed to hit him too.

"True," he said pulling back, "but we can still have a little fun." He said with a smirk and took off his shirt. Yes, I had seen shirtless while I helped him train in the arena last year, and he had abs. I liked that.

We started making out again. This time, his tongue slipped through my teeth and explored my mouth. He slowly shimmied my shirt off my body and started massaging me breasts. He gave attention to each nipple and it drove me mad.

"Percy…" I moaned. I really hope no one could hear us. "We should lock the door." I said.

"Already taken care of." He said against my neck. I was secretly relieved because I didn't want to stop; I wanted to continue like this forever.

Percy's hands slid lower and lower until he was just below my belly button. He massaged that area for a while but didn't go any lower because we made a promise to not take our pants off.

"I love you Wise Girl." Percy said to me.

"Love you more Seaweed Brain."

"Always." He mumbled.

We fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Cure

**A/N: How's 2012 going for you guys? We all didn't die, isn't that great? I'm begging all of you that when you guys read, please review. I go back to school tomorrow, so updating might be slow.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan (I'm a girl). I only own the characters Marcus, Emily and James and the unnamed nurse. **

**I gets intense, be prepared.**

**-GabbyGonz**

**Percy POV**

I woke up with Annabeth in my arms. She was fast asleep, her head leaning on my chest. I checked the clock, 6 a.m. Annabeth would probably kill me if I didn't wake her up, but she had been working so hard trying to remodel Mt. Olympus.

I settled on letting her sleep, just for a few more minutes, she needed to rest. Last night, I recalled, had been full of activities.

Anyway, I left Annabeth in bed and got into the shower. That, was the biggest mistake I had ever made.

I let the cold water run down my shoulders and neck, emptying my mind of all the messed thoughts of Annabeth left in it after last night.

I stepped out the shower and slipped on a green t-shirt and some jeans. That's when I heard it: a muffled scream, a girl's scream, screaming my name.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth scream. I ran out of the bathroom and into the main room; but blocking my way was the devil himself, Nico diAngelo. In his hand he held a dagger. Annabeth was on the bed where I had left her, slowly trying to reach her knife that Nico had most likely thrown to the floor.

"Hello Percy." He said with an evil grin. "Long time no see. I am here to destroy your most prized possession." He disappeared and reappeared behind Annabeth, holding the tip of his dagger to her neck. She was looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"Nico…" I began. "What's this about? Why are you doing this? I asked, slowly creeping towards Riptide, which lay on the bedside table.

"You know perfectly well what this is about." He said.

"Revenge? Is that is." I asked, almost at the table.

"Zeus killed my mother! Hades abandoned us! The Gods want nothing of me, and Bianca is dead! My father hates me, I have nothing to love." He said.

"But that doesn't mean you should go around taking everyone else's." I said while uncapping Riptide. I held him in front of me, ready to strike, to kill, in necessary. "Let. Her. Go." I demanded.

"I lost my sister, my best friend, my everything. Now, you're about to lose yours." he said raising the dagger. Annabeth struggled in his grip, but couldn't escape.

Just as Nico was about to strike, Chiron broke down the door, bow and arrow raised. Behind him, stood the Apollo cabin, arrows raised as well.

"Nico diAngelo, put Ms. Chase down, or we will be forced to attack." Chiron said calmly, aiming his weapon.

"My pleasure, but first…" he said, plunging the dagger into Annabeth's shoulder. She fell to the floor, Chiron and the other's shot their arrows, but it was too late, Nico had escaped.

Annabeth lay on the floor, blood seeping out of her shoulder.

"Annabeth!" I yelled while sprinting over to her. Chiron came over to her side with Marcus. Marcus pulled out his medical kit and took my hands.

"Percy, I needed you to take this towel and press it against her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding." He commanded. I wasn't listening; I just stared at Annabeth, speechless. "PERCY! Listen to me. The only way he can try to help her is if you try and stop the bleeding." He said again, more forcefully. This time, I obeyed.

The towel soaked up fast. When I went to change it, I noticed a little bit of green.

"Marcus?" I asked, holding my hand up for him to see. His lips mouthed something I couldn't make out.

"Poison." He said in a faint whisper. "Chiron, she's been poisoned, what do we do?" He asked, worried now. The Apollo cabin was trained to heal wounds not, poison.

I really wanted to plunge a poisoned dagger into Nico right now and see how he felt.

Chiron came over and helped Marcus and I lift Annabeth on to his back and secure her one. He galloped away to take her to the infirmary. I turned back to Marcus.

"Thanks." I told him.

"What are friends for?" I hadn't really thought of him as a friend, but now I did.

Grover arrived a few minutes after.

"Is Annabeth ok?" He asked.

"No." I said grimly and together we ran to the infirmary.

When I arrived at the infirmary, nurses and doctors were scrambling everywhere. Annabeth's bed was all the way at the back, so Grover and I had to pass the wounded. We passed Drew, from Aphrodite cabin, reading a fashion magazine with her leg propped up on a pink pillow, looking as happy as ever, probably relieved she doesn't have to fight. She was nothing like Silena. Oh Gods how I missed her and Beckendorf.

I put them out of my head as I approached Annabeth's bed. She was pale, like, ghost pale.

"How is she?" I asked the nurse attending to her,

"Mr. Jackson, by the time she got here, the poison had already spread through most of her body." She explained.

"But, poison doesn't spread that fast. Does it?" I asked.

"Ordinary poison, no, Underworld poison, yes. It is meant and designed to kill." The Nurse said. Grover and I tensed. I looked over at Annabeth, she was breathing rapidly and sweat was beading down her forehead and cheeks.

"Can't you give her some Ambrosia?" Grover asked.

"It will have no affect." The nurse said.

"Can it be cured?" I asked, taking Annabeth's hand.

"We will do everything me can…" the nurse said.

"Can it be cured?" I repeated.

"No human has done so, but one God can."

"Hades?" Grover asked.

"No, Zeus." The nurse said.

Great… Always the God that hates me.


	8. Mt Olympus

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Mid terms in a few weeks, study, study, study! Hope you like it! R&R!**

**-GabbyGonz**

**P POV**

Zeus. It had to be Zeus. The one God that hated my guts. Why? For refusing immortality and not wanting to become to a God.

Last year, at the end of the Titan war, the gods had giving me an offer, to become a God. I refused. From that moment on, Zeus and most of the other Gods hated me. But, now that that I think about it, that might be the only way to keep Annabeth alive.

"Grover, we need to get to Mt. Olympus, ASAP." I told the satyr.

"Why?" he asked, most likely not wanting to get involved in one of my "brilliant ideas".

"I need to talk to Zeus." I told him.

"Percy, you and I both know that Zeus isn't going to give you that cure and even if these does, it will be too late." He said. I could tell Grover had already given up. He was just going to leave his best friend to die.

"Grover, imagine Juniper in that bed. What would you do in order to save her?" I asked, pleading. He thought for a moment.

"Let's go talk to Zeus." He said with a smile.

Mt. Olympus was a mess. Mr. D zapped us all the way to the top of a big pile of rubble, which we tumbled down and landed face first in a pile of dirt. Well, I landed on a pile of dirt. Grover decided it would be a great idea to use me as a pillow.

Annabeth was doing a great job in remolding it. It was making progress. It looked a lot better than it did a year ago, I could give it that.

We walked up the hill until we reached the throne room. It was empty. No Gods around. Probably sleeping. I glanced at my dad's throne. His trident sat on the side; he must've been spending the night.

I push that thought aside for a moment. I knew exactly how to get a God into a room, I mean; I had done so many times. But, that was usually me just walking into a room that made them angry, but this was worth a shot too! I walked up to the two biggest thrones in the room, one for Hera and one for Uncle Zeus.

"Percy, be careful." Grover said. He was standing safely at the door. The scaredy goat…

I sat on the Zeus's. In a matter of seconds, he was in the throne room with a not-so-nice look on his face,

"Who dares with on the throne of Ze-" He trailed off when he saw me. "How dare you show your face again after you refused our offer?"

"Zeus, I need the cure to the poison from the Underworld, Annabeth is dying." I told him, trying my best to keep from breaking down.

"And why in the name of the Gods would you think I'd give it to you?" he asked, outraged. To be honest, I had no idea. My only thought right now was to keep Annabeth alive.

Thank the Gods, or rather the Goddess, when Athena popped into the room.

"My daughter is dying?" She asked, really mad. "And who is responsible for it?" Her eyes fell on me. "Perseus Jackson, if you have done anything at all to harm my daughter I can swear on the River Sty-."

"Athena!" Zeus bellowed. She quieted "Perseus has come to try and help your daughter, not harm her." He said calmly. The Goddess relaxed. "Now, as I was saying, you refused immortality. Along with that, you gave up any further assistance from the Gods."

"Zeus! How dare you deny my daughter the cure? She's the architect! If she dies, Mt. Olympus dies with her." She said, turning red in the face. They got into an argument. "How dare you disobey me, blah, blah, blah, Son of a Gorgon, blah, blah. Typical God argument.

"I'll make you a deal." I told Zeus. They stopped argument to face me. "A trade, rather. The cure for me."

"Clarify yourself, child." Athena said while glaring at me.

"If you cure Annabeth, I'll become a God." I said.

"Percy! You can't!" Grover bellowed from the doorway.

"Silence Satyr." Zeus yelled. "Pan would not want you interrupting a God." Grover tensed. Zeus looked at me with disapproval.

"How do we know you will not disobey us? How do we know this is no trick?" Athena asked. I faced the Goddess and probably risked my life with my next words.

"Athena, I love your daughter. She loves me too. And, whether you like it or not, she's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend. And now, I'm offering to trade my life for her, and you still don't approve of me? What else do I have to do to gain your respect?" I asked her, frustrated. She glared at me and I readied myself for my death, but it never came.

"Very well." She said with a clenched jaw.

"I now pronounce you Perseus, God of Courage." Zeus said, and everything went black.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING SO BARE WITH ME! Love you guys 3 -Gabi**


	9. Talking with a God

**A/N: This is the last chapter of Always! It's really long. Enjoy**

**-Gabby Gonz**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan therefore I don't own Percy Jackson **

**Percy POV**

I know what you're probably thinking. : Oh my Gods! Percy is a God! He can do whatever he wants! Ha ha ha-No. No. No. Three words: It. Freaking. Sucks.

The minute Zeus announced me God of Courage, I knew I was in for a bumpy ride. I left a surge of power through my body, as if I could conquer everything.

All 12 of the Gods were now in the throne room: Zeus, Hephaestus, Athena, Ares, Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, Mr. D, Demeter, Artemis and my dad. Hades was also there, looking darker than ever.

Grover was IM-ing camp to see how Annabeth was doing. I saw him talking to her and I longed to go and see my girlfriend's face.

"Perseus…" Athena summoned me. I approached the Goddess. "Thank you for saving my Annabeth." She said.

"No problem." I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I have…mistreated you." She said the last part with force. Athena, the goddess of wisdom, was apologizing to me.

"I just have one more favor to ask." The Goddess lifted her eyebrow. "Can I see Annabeth one last time?" I pleaded. Athena hesitated.

"You may, but not for too long. Tomorrow at sunrise, I will send for her." She said and walked away.

"Thank you." I called after her.

Did I mention the feast? All 12 Gods… I mean 13 Gods sat around a long table. Grover sat on my right and my dad to my left. I asked my goblet for some blue lemonade and I noticed my dad had done the same. We made eye contact for a minute, but it seemed like hours. His eyes were sad, as if he regretted my choice.

Now, you're probably asking: What's wrong with being a God.

I can't date Annabeth

Can't go back to camp

My old life is gone

After the party, I went to say hi to my dad,

"Dad." I called to him.

"Percy. You've gotten so big. How's your mother?"

"She's great. Her and Paul are engaged." I said.

"Good…good…" He replied. His mind seemed distant. There was an awkward silence. But I broke it soon.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes Percy?" He replied, snapping back into reality. His sea green eyes seemed to change colors constantly. From green to blue to gray.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" I asked him. "By becoming a God to save Annabeth?"

"You know I don't approve of that girl's mother." He said, glancing at Athena. "But, do you really love her?"

"Yes. With all my heart." I replied. 100% true.

"Then I think only you know the answer to that question." Silence again.

"Yes, I did." I said with a smile. And he smiled back. "And Dad? What exactly do I do now?"

"Well, might as well start of by going to sleep." He said and walked towards the door. I followed.

We passed Athena's house, Zeus and Hera's and Aphrodite's until we stopped in front of an old cottage at the end of the path.

"This will be your temporary home until the we build a new one for you." My Dad said. "Now, don't stay up to late." He said with a smile. And he left.

I opened the door and practically fainted. The house was a soft blue with paintings of the Gods all around. In the far corner, there was a king sized bed with green and blue pillows and sheets. A white, porcelain door lead to the bathroom and another, to the kitchen.

"Oh my Gods!" I voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a dark silhouette at the door. "Long time no see." Thalia said. I smiled and went to hug her. Her silver halo at the top of her head, symbolizing her loyalness the Artemis, didn't match her dark, spiky hair and gothic clothes. She looked exactly the same since the last time a saw her, which was about a year ago. Being a Huntress of Artemis does that to you.

"Thalia! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Lady Artemis was here so the Huntresses came along." She said while gesturing behind her. I saw a dozen girls in silver outfits looking at me with nasty expressions. Huntresses don't like boys.

"Hi." I waved at them. The snickered. Rude.

"So Mr. God of Courage, how's life been treating you?" She asked.

"Well, I almost died, then Annabeth almost died, and I became a God to save her. So, in other words, not great." I said while planting myself on the bed. Thalia sat next to me.

"This place is amazing." She said, breaking the tension.

"Yeah, it used to belong to my dad, before his palace was built"

"Well, I'll leave to your… whatever you were doing before I got here." Thalia said.

"OK. Nice seeing you." I said, walking her to the door and giving her one last hug.

"Next time you see Annabeth, give her this." She said handing me a silver bracelet. "It's a late birthday present." She said with a smile. And with that, she left.

I placed the box on the bedside table and plopped myself on the bed. I drifted to sleep in no time.

When I woke up the next morning, I remembered about my date with Annabeth. It had been 2 days since I last saw her.

I ran to the bathroom and hoped in the shower. I put on a green shirt and a pair of jeans, stuck Riptide in my pocket and put on my Camp necklace. I also grabbed Thalia's gift and put it in my pocket and ran to the Throne Room.

Annabeth was already there, speaking with her mother. Athena saw me first and glared at me. Annabeth turned around and ran towards me. She flung her arms around my neck, embracing me into a hug. I put my arms around her waist. It reminded my of the day I found her crying in front of my school on that bench.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I mumbled into her hair. He broke apart just to look into each other's eyes.

"Why'd you do it?" She asked me.

"Do what?" I asked, but I knew what she was talking about.

"Become a God. You risked your whole life, for me." She said near tears. "I feel awful."

"I did because I love you." I said to her, stroking her cheek.

"I love you too." She said and I kissed her on the forehead.

"Erhm." Athena cleared her throat. Annabeth and I broke apart, slightly embarrassed.

"Athena." I acknowledged.

"Perseus." She said back. Annabeth looked form me to her mother. She walked over to her mother.

"Mom. Isn't there anyway to convince Zeus to make Percy mortal again?" She asked.

"Annabeth, I've already made it clear to you. Zeus has a very hard head." The Goddess replied. "But I will try. For now, enjoy your time together while it lasts." She said. I walked over and took Annabeth's hand. "Take care of my daughter." Athena said. More like _take care of her or else._

As we exited the throne room, Zeus was walking in. Uh oh, I thought to myself, thing are going to get ugly.

Annabeth and I walked towards the shore.

"Close your eyes." I said. She did. I walked behind her and placed my hands on her shoulder. I carefully guided her to the dock. "Open them." There was a beautiful sunrise. The sky was pink and orange. Annabeth sat down and I, next to her.

"It's beautiful." She said, mesmerized.

I took of my shirt and laid on the edge of the dock.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked. I didn't answer though; I just jumped into the water. I went at least 10, 15 feet in the water. Then, I sprang back up to the surface. Annabeth was still sitting on the edge of the dock, feet in the water.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked.

"Not." She said. "It's too cold." I used my powers to splash her a little bit. No, I take that back. I summoned a wave with my powers and soaked her.

"Percy!" She yelled at me. "You are so dead Seaweed Brain!" And she jumped in the water.

I formed an air bubble the minute she hit the water, so she wouldn't, you know, drown. Her blonde head popped up out of the water about 30 seconds after she hit the water. He hair was so pretty, especially when it was wet. I went under water the minute Annabeth came up.

"Percy?" I heard her call my name. I popped out, silently, about 5 feet away. Annabeth didn't see me. I crept up behind her and yanked her underwater with me. I formed an Air bubble and turned her around to face me. We started laughing hysterically. I leaned in and kissed her. This was just like our first kiss one year ago.

When we emerged on the shore, we lay on the sand looking up at the sky. Annabeth's hand was in mine when the lighting struck.

"I guess we should get going." I turned to Annabeth. She turned to me. We sat up and took hugged each other. "Maybe your Mom talked to Zeus." I reassured her, explaining the lighting. And together, we walked back to the Throne Room, awaiting the news.

When we arrived at the Throne room, hand in hand, I felt different. I felt weaker.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked her question in one word. The Goddess turned back with a smile and nodded.

I flung my arms around Annabeth. I got my old life back, my amazing girlfriend and my awesome friends. I was so grateful for everything I had.

"I told you Wise Girl." I mumbled into Annabeth's hair. "I always come back."

***Wipes tears***** I'm not crying. What the heck, yes I am! Check out my awesome new story Step by Step (Maximum Ride fic)**

**Love you all 3**


End file.
